The capacity for recording, preserving and restoring an item of information has long been a central topic of study for the knowledge acquisition processes. The conditions relating to the capacity for recording, preserving and restoring an item of information are not always fully known, despite obvious potential applications. What is known is that the way an item of information was processed during the transmission phase may be critical to the performance related to the recording, preservation and restoration of an item of information. In particular, how to transmit and process an item of information seems to have a significant effect. Experiments have shown that the performance related to the capacity for recording, preserving and restoring an item of information were all the better since the item of information to be transmitted induced deep processing requiring the recipient of an item of information to develop voluntarily around the meaning of the item of information to be recorded, preserved and restored. This was interpreted by proposing that the capacity for recording, preserving and restoring an item of information is closely related to how an item of information is transmitted and processed. Therefore, modulating the way an item of information is processed during the transmission phase naturally has a direct effect on the capacity for recording, preserving and restoring an item of information.
It has since been shown that an ambiguous item of information initially difficult to understand, whose meaning is revealed by a subsequent index, was very effectively recorded, preserved and restored. A typical test experiment by Auble and Franks was for example to present a first item of information consisting of the sentence “the haystack was useful because the canvas was torn”. After a 5-second pause, a second “parachute” item of information appeared on the screen. Once the “parachute” item of information was transmitted to the recipient, the meaning of the sentence “the haystack was useful because the canvas was torn” became perfectly clear. For such tests, with indices consisting of an item of information, the capacity for restoring the item of information transmitted to the recipient was better than other tests where the meaning of the first item of information was initially clear. It has been shown that perplexity initially caused by unintelligibility of the first item of information allows deeper processing and greater capacity for recording, preserving and restoring data.
These prior techniques for transmitting an item of information to record, preserve and restore it implement the resolution of semantic ambiguity of an item of information to be transmitted. Such techniques require the use of an item of information that is verbal material whose processing requires human intervention for the definition of terms of the first unintelligible item of information. Also, the implementation of such techniques is difficult to reproduce.